1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly to a flash memory device with a retractable plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A flash memory device is widely used by consumers as an intermedium for accessing data files from one device to another, or like a portable hard drive for installing materials.
Usually, a flash memory device includes a circuit board with a plurality of electronic components, such as driver chip, memory chip, oscillator, resistor, etc. for saving and loading data, functioning as a miniature hard drive or wireless communication/transmission, a plug connected to one end of the circuit board, and a metal shield enclosing the circuit board. The plug extends out of the metal shield for connecting with various peripherals. The plug usually is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug. The USB plug is usually housed and protected from dust by a detachable cap.
However, when a flash memory device is connected with a peripherals, such as a computer, its detached cap may be left unnoticed near the computer and lost due to its small size. Once the extra cap is lost, the USB plug cannot be easily shielded from dust. It is not only flash memory device having above problem, but also other electronic devices with a plug exposed to the air, such as a Wireless Lan Card, Wireless Signal Receiver, etc, facing above problem.
CN Patent No. 2735508 discloses a flash memory device with a retractable plug solving the above problem. The flash memory device has a case with an opening, a memory module with a plug at one end thereof and a revolver. The case defines a receiving cavity for receiving the memory module and at lest a rack at side wall thereof. The revolver engages with the rack for driving the plug in or out of the opening. When the flash memory is not used, the plug is received in the receiving cavity; when the flash memory is in use, the revolver would drive the plug moving out of the opening as rotating the revolver.
However, the revolver is so small that it needs to rotate many circles for driving the plug in or out of the case, and it is hard to control number of the circles. The flash memory device would be raddled easily as rotating in excess. In addition, the revolver will move into the receiving cavity in process of driving the plug out of the case. Thereby the revolver is inconvenient to be operated.
Hence, it is desired to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional flash memory device in terms of improvement.